SHIKAMARU'S DAY
by Cristine MT
Summary: Aku berkelana ke Konoha dan kali ini akan mewawancari Shikamaru seputar dirinya dan pasangannya./"Aku memutuskan untuk menikah dengannya ketika melihat si Naruto dengan bodohnya mencium Hinata, bukan karena aku iri, tetapi entah mengapa yang langsung kupikirkan adalah Temari, jadi keesokan harinya aku ke Desa Pasir untuk melamarnya."/KINDLY REVIEW! sedikit guyonlah.


Entahlah ini sudah hari keberapa sejak aku menunggu seorang pria dari Konoha yang berjanji akan kuwawancarai. Tetapi dia selalu saja tidak ada di tempat perjanjian.

Sampailah di penghujung batas kesabaranku, aku pergi ke gedung _Hokage_ dan mengetuk pintunya tanpa peduli banyak penjaga yang meneriaki diriku. "Hei kau Tuan _Jenggot_!" teriakku di ambang pintu, dapat kulihat dengan jelas bahwa orang yang kumaksud menaikan sebelah alisnya, "Aku sudah kepanasan dari tadi menunggu janjimu!" Tidak peduli, aku memicing kepada seseorang yang menatapku heran di balik meja cokelat. Ia berambut pirang dengan jubah membalut tubuhnya. "Pak Tua, aku mohon ijinmu untuk meminjam dia," tunjukku kearah pria berambut hitam yang dikuncir a la _Samurai._

"A-apa, Pak Tua?" Protes sepertinya, tetapi pria yang kusebut _Pak Tua_ itu tidak menunjukan raut marah sama sekali. Malahan wajahnya terlihat sangat konyol.

"Nah, Naruto, aku pergi dulu. Gadis cerewet ini benar-benar _merepotkan_ bila tidak segera mungkin menuruti kata-katanya," akhirnya, pria berjenggot itu bersuara membuat mataku berbinar.

"Asyiikk!" teriakku dengan lompatan tinggi. Aku memasuki ruangan itu sepenuhnya, lalu merunduk tepat di depan meja yang ditempati oleh seorang yang dinamakan Naruto. _Hehehe,_ dari awal pun aku sudah tahu bahwa dialah Hokage ke tujuh yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan kuwawamcarai juga. "Terima kasih Tuan Hokage," ucapku seraya menarik tangan Tuan _Jenggot_ untuk menuruti kehendakku. "Dadah!"

Entahlah apa reaksi Hokage itu, yang pasti aku sudah berhasil membawa Tuan _Jenggot_ untuk pergi ke kedai Dango bersamaku.

 **SHIKAMARU'S DAY**

Disc : Masashi Kishimoto

Story by : Author

Warn : Bodo amat ada OOT kek, OOC kek, TYPO kek, siapa suruh baca?

Note : Jelas sekali banyak keuntungan yang diambil dari menulis fanfiksi, _skill_ bertambah dan-WOY LANJUTIN

 **Oke,**

"Nah, Tuan berjenggot, tolong kau perkenalkan dirimu ke pada pembacaku," ujarku seenaknya ketika ia telah menggigit dango yang kujanjikan. Ia menghela napas.

"Shikamaru Nara," jawabnya.

Aku terkekeh geli, "Nah, aku adalah sang Author yang akan mewawancaraimu," aku menggantung penjelasanku dengan mengeluarkan secarik kertas dan pensil. Dapat kupastikan Paman Shikamaru pasti menghela napas _lagi_. "aku akan memberikan lima pertanyaan dan mohon kau jawab, ya?"

"Kuharap itu tidak lama, karena aku-"

"Tolong diam, wawancara dimulai!" seperti ingin menggeram karena kalimatnya dipotong olehku, Tuan Shikamaru mendengus. "Pertanyaan pertama,"

"Merepotkan,"

 **1\. Bagaimana Anda bisa menyukai dan mencintai Nyonya Temari?**

Paman Shikamaru mengerutkan dahinya, "Kau tidak menonton Naruto secara keseluruhan? Atau kau sengaja-"

"Jawablah!" lagi-lagi aku memotong kalimatnya.

Dan lagi-lagi _juga_ ia mendengus, tetapi ia tetap menjawabnya. "Aku tidak terlalu suka memilih sesuatu dengan berpikir terlalu lama, aku juga tidak terlalu suka wanita pemilih sesuatu dengan berpikir terlalu lama." Katanya.

" _Seranglah aku_ ," pintanya, pria berubuh kecil dengan lambang Klan Nara di pundaknya memilih diam saat ia diputuskan bertarung melawan seorang gadis dari Negri Angin. Seperti yang tertanam di otaknya mengenai perkataan Ayahnya, ia memilih tidak melawan perempuan.

Tanpa menunggu lama, gadis itu melebarkan kipasnya dan menuju ke arah pria kecil itu.

Kembali lagi pada pria yang menyuap dango untuk yang kedua kali, ia melanjutkan, "Temari juga adalah Kakak yang tangguh menjaga Adik dan Desanya, tentunya dia tidak cengeng dan merepotkan- _awalnya kupikir begitu tetapi sejatinya dia tetap perempuan_. Dia tegas, tidak banyak basa-basi dan tentunya cantik,"

Aku terkikik geli mendengarnya. "Oke, pertanyaan kedua,"

2\. **Sejak kapan Anda menyukai Nyonya Temari?**

"Jujur aku mengagumi dia _saking kaagumnya tak jarang mulutku kelepasan memuji dirinya di hadapan orang-orang_ , bahkan ketika kami pertama kali bertemu di lapangan. Aku benar-benar mengagumi ketangguhannya sebagai wanita. Kepeduliannya kepada orang-orang juga membuatku semakin kagum," katanya, "Dia menepuk-nepuk punggungku dan jelas sekali raut khawatir di wajahnya karena aku menangis waktu misi pengejaran Sasuke," entah mengapa ia menghela napas, "tetapi dengan mudahnya setelah peristiwa itu terjadi, ia mengatai aku _bocah cengeng_. Ia sama sekali tidak seperti kebanyakan gadis yang menjunjukan perhatian berlebihan, ia bisa menunjukan kasih tanpa terlihat namun nyata."

Pria itu tertawa pelan, "Aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan kehawatiranku ketika ia di Konoha, menanyai spontan _apakah dia sudah makan_ , dan cemas sekali ketika ia pulang sendirian _hati-hatilah_ kataku. Sampai dia mau beranjak pun, aku masih bertanya _Kapan kau akan ke sini lagi_ itu sangat memalukan. Ketika Desa Pasir diserang aku sangat khawatir, ya, aku telah menyadari bahwa aku menyukai dia."

3\. **Bagaimana bisa Anda menikah dengan Nyonya Temari? Jelaskan perjuangan Anda**

"Aku memutuskan untuk menikah dengannya ketika melihat si Naruto dengan bodohnya mencium Hinata, bukan karena aku iri, tetapi entah mengapa yang langsung kupikirkan adalah Temari, jadi keesokan harinya aku ke Desa Pasir untuk melamarnya."

Protes, aku menjawabnya, "Lho? Hanya karena kau melihat Paman Naruto berciuman kau langsung memutuskan seenak jidatmu?"

Pria itu menaikan bahunya, "Entahlah, toh sekarang pernikahan kami baik-baik saja."

Aku mendengus, "Baiklah lanjutkan," Tidak adil pikirku. Lelaki memang sesuka jidatnya memutuskan sesuatu. _Huh!_

"Aku mengutarakan keinginanku dengan hormat kepada kedua Adiknya dan mereka setuju. Tentunya Temari juga,"

 _Mudah sekali!?_ Pikirku.

"Gaara percaya padaku, karena sebelumnya aku sudah berbicang tiga tahun lalu di perang _Shinobi._ Ia menjanjikan padaku akan memberikan Temari seutuhnya jika kita memenangkan perang."

"Kau benar sungguh-sungguh?"

"Ya, aku benar menunggunya dari kecil hingga aku berhasil menikahinya. Tapi entahlah Gaara menyukai aku atau tidak, yang penting kami sudah menikah- _Temari dan aku maksudnya_ ,"

Aku mengangguk paham. Sepertinya aku mulai menyukai Paman ini.

4\. **Bahagiakah pernikahan Anda dengan Nyonya Temari?**

"Aku menyesal,"

 _DEG!_ Mataku terbuka lebar dan mulutku menganga, "M-maksudm-"

Kali ini, Paman Shikamaru yang menyelak kalimatku, "Aku menyesal tidak menikah dengannya lebih awal- _hahaha aku bercanda"_

"Dasar kau memang benar-benar menyebalkan, Paman!"

"Tentu aku bahagia. Cita-citaku terlampaui, aku mendapatkan istri yang sangat cantik, dan tentunya tidak terlalu merepotkan seperti Ino atau Sakura,"

Aku tersenyum tipis.

5\. **Apa Nyonya Temari cinta pertama Anda?**

"Kau bercanda? Dulu aku paling malas membuka mata apalagi mengurusi soal itu? Aku bertemu banyak wanita _bahkan tak jarang aku ditakdirkan bertarung dengan wanita_ tetapi yang mampu membuatku berpikir keras hanyalah Temari. Jadi, bagaimana menurutmu?"

Meski sedikit rona di pipiku, aku menahan senyuman dengan mengembungkan pipi. Kupikir inj adalah pertanyaan yang sulit. Tetapi malah sangat mudah dijawab olehnya. _Dasaaaarr!_

"Oke sudah lima pertanyaan. Sekarang aku akan memberikan pertanyaan hidup-mati."

Paman Shikamaru mengeritkan dahinya, "Maksudmu?"

"Kau harus memilih salah satu dari dua pertanyaan yang kulontarkan kepadamu,"

Ia mengangguk pasrah.

"dengan cepat," tambahku.

Aku mengambil napas panjang dan ancang-ancang untuk memulai pertanyaan ini.

Aku memandangi iris cokelat tidak jelasnya itu dengan lekat, "Kita mulai,"

1\. **Melakukan tugas yang diberikan Ibumu atau Temari?**

"Apa?"

Aku mendengus, "Jawab itu dengan cepat, Paman! Tidak ada pengulangan!"

"Oke, baiklah."

2\. **Ino atau Chouji?**

"atau,"

"Paman, kau bercanda? Kau tidak gila, _kan_?"

"Aku serius,"

"Kau benar-benar menjengkelkan!"

3\. **Shikadai atau Ibumu?**

"Shikadai,"

4\. **Ayahmu atau Asuma?**

"Atau,"

5\. **Ibumu atau Shikadai?**

"iIbuku,"

 _APA BEDANYA DENGAN PERTANYAAN NOMOR TIGA!?_

6\. **Temari atau teman-temanmu?**

"Temari"

7\. **Temari atau Ayahmu?**

"Temari,"

8\. **Temari atau Asuma?**

"Temari"

9\. **Temari atau Shikadai?**

"Temari, Shikadai,"

10\. **Temari atau Ibumu?**

"Temari, Ibuku."

Aku menutup kertasku dan memasukannya kembali ke dalam tasku. Aku menatap Paman Shikamaru menuntut makasud dari jawabannya yang absurd tak terkecuali itu.

"Oke, aku memilih _atau_ karena aku bingung," katanya. "Aku memilih keduanya karena aku sanggup memilih keduanya. _Terserah kau mau terima atau tidak,_ "

Lama aku menatap wajahnya yang nampak tak terlalu tegas. Sedetik kemudian aku tersenyum lega, puas akan jawaban yang kurasa sepenuh hati tanpa kepalsuan itu. Aku tertawa.

"Ah, ya, Paman. Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu yang mengganjal di pikiranku," melihat ia memiringkan kepalanya sedikit tanda setuju, aku melanjutkan, "Untuk apa _jenggot_ di dagumu itu?

"Agar aku terlihat lebih tua dari Temari,"

Kali ini, aku benar-benar tertawa sangat keras _dia bergurau? Ia menjawabnya terlalu polos tanpa berpikir!_

"Salamkan salamku kepada Bibi Temari dan Lovely Shikadai, ya Paman!"

Pria itu mengangguk, "Pulanglah, aku akan membayar dangonya."

Merasa seperti sangat beruntung hari ini, aku memeluknya dan mengucap banyak terima kasih, _Meski apa yang Paman Shikamaru lakukan tidak setimpal dengan apa yang kulakukan untuknya. Yang terpenting pembaca dapat menikmatinya._

"Dan yang paling terpenting, mereka semua tahu betapa aku mencintai Temari."

FIN

.

.

OMAKE

Di balik semua yang telah kulakukan tadi, telah kunilai sesuatu. Paman Shikamaru sudah berbubah, ia sudah tidak pemalas seperti dulu, menanggapi sesuatu dengan tidak serius, menunjukan raut ia tidak semangat untuk melanjutkan kehidupan dan sepertinya ia sama sekali tidak ingin untuk melakukan apa pun. Tetapi ia adalah orang yang sangat hebat sekarang. Adalah _Hokage_ ke dua yang selama ini selalu ia hindari, tidak ingin menjadi _Chuunin_ atau _Jonin_ dengan alasan semua itu terlalu merepotkan yang padahal semua orang _entahlah dengan Klan Nara_ sangat ingin sekali dipromosikan apalagi di umur yang sangat muda.

Ia sekarang berbeda, bertanggung jawab dan melihat segala sesuatu seakan di pundaknya sekarang. Menomor duakan hobi tidurnya, melupakan kemalasannya demi _RAJA YANG HARUS DILINDUNGI_ yaitu Konoha dan tentunya keluarganya sendiri yang mampu ia pilih.

REALLY FIN

Yap, ini hari pertama, mewawancarai Shikamaru. Untuk yang kedua aku sudah dapat calonnya sih, tapi kalau pembaca ingin yang lain tolong katakan di kotak review ya!

THANK YOU!


End file.
